


Finding His Playmate

by MistiMeye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Indian Character, Loss of Virginity, Nudity, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiMeye/pseuds/MistiMeye
Summary: A young man finds his old playmate during his visit to country home.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Finding His Playmate

**Author's Note:**

> Story is set in a rural part of India. If there's confusion about names;
> 
> Mrinalini , Minanini, Nini are same person. 
> 
> Tapasi is Mrinalini's mother.
> 
> Rajat is the protagonist.

Rajat was born in a wealthy family, a family of old money. his childhood was spent in gardens and endless farm lands of his ancestors estate. His father was a business man, and was always busy, his mother passed away when he was three. He grew up in his grandmother's care, his grandmother's Maid Tapasi took care of him. Then when he was 16 he was sent abroad for higher studies. 

Now at 27 Rajat stood at 6', his shoulders broad, waist narrow, very muscular body. He had inherited his ancestors hothead yet he was cunning.

After spending years across ocean, One day Rajat returned home. with years some of memories had faded. His welcome was a merry business. whole village came to see him. As if he was their prince. in a way he was though, his great grandfather was the zamindar, he was kind yet vindictive man. unlike other zamindars who used to loot own subjects, Rajat's Great Grandfather was kind, he treated his subjects as his own children. So it wasn't that hard to believe that the villagers will appreciate his return too. after three days of loud fanfare the estate quite down. 

Today was Saturday. Rajat was on terrace, watching the setting sun across the the field. when something interesting caught his eyes. few yards away from his mansion, there was a lake, he'd many fond memories of said pond. few of them his own, few with someone he couldn't recall, it's been years. 

In said lake some one was swimming, he could only see some pale skin and black long hair, seemed like some girl. Rajat's prick stirred in his boxers. Who was that? Hurriedly he made his way down to the shore of the lake.

The person was still in water. it was a woman, he could tell, one of small frame, long wavy hair was floating in water. she had her back to him. She wasn't aware that Rajat was there. Rajat cleared his throat noisily to get her attention. the woman stiffened at first, then went to a bit deeper in water then turned.

"Rajat Da? is that you? " The woman asked, probably nineteen or twenty. her skin was most lightest shade of brown, she had big beautiful eyes, a tiny cute nose, slightly upturned, plump lips on her heart shaped face. her eyes were bright with joy and smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Rajat felt his member tighten in his boxers, "Yes I'm Rajat, may i ask who's the beautiful lady I'm looking at right now? " he asked smoothly. 

Her smile faltered, but she replied non the less, " I'm Mrinalini. My mother said that, you named me. You used to call me Nini though for a long time. My mother was your nanny when you were little, her name was Tapasi. We used to play together when I was little. I remember last few years. Before you went abroad. "

Mrinalini talked in a continuous stream not even stoping to breath. 

Old memories started to surface, a kind faced woman, who loved him like he was her own son. who raised him. then one day she called him to show him a tiny bundle, a small kid, he was 6 at the time, Tapasi asked him to name her child.

Then he recalled a toddler, who used to giggle all the time, she couldn't pronounce her name properly, she used to call herself "Minanini". he was eight.

Then time flew by, his next memory regarding Nini was something that he felt ashamed about. he was soon to be 17, Nini would come to play with him, he used to make her strip in front of him.

Suddenly Rajat felt a jolt of nausea, he felt deep urge to wretch, at his own doing. he wanted to run away, he tried to turn and run but he wasn't aware that his feet was tangled in vines, he stumbled and fell into the lake. 

A musical laughter rang into the air. Rajat fell into water on his back, do it took him time to get up, he was still spluttering in water. He felt a soft hand on his exposed shoulder. he stiffened. 

"Rajat Da, did you hurt yourself?" Mrinalini asked in concern.

Rajat couldn't face her, he was so afraid. Only reason he never visited his home because there was demons in his past. that he wanted to avoid. things that he did, those were wrong. he turned to face her. Mrinalini was closer to him now she had one of her arm on her chest covering her breast the water was just below her ribs. her other hand was on his shoulder.

He couldn't meet her eyes, he couldn't look down, he looked at side. at the tree line at distance.

Mrinalini asked, "Did you hurt yourself from the fall? will you be able to walk? Rajat Da? answer me. " 

Rajat nodded, jerkily. then tried to get out of water. 

It was a mistake to return here. he thought in his mind.

He had just get on the shore, when Mrinalini called, "Rajat da, can you please hand me the towel?" He looked around, there was a towel. he picked it and hander to her. Mrinalini stepped up of the lake, Rajat almost had a heart attack. She was r thighs was her bald snatch. smooth, yet plump. 

Mrinalini wrapped the towel around her, and looked up at him. "How was the welcome gift?" she asked with a smirk. 

Rajat stumbled and fell on his ass, Mrinalini come forward and sat on his lap, then hugged him, "I missed you so much. " then she kissed on his cheek. Her pussy was pressed on his cock.

Rajat lost all his control. he hugged her and broke down in tears.

"I'm so Sorry Nini! What I did to you was wrong."

Mrinalini was speechless, she hoped that after seeing her like this Rajat da will love her, play with her body but she never thought he would cry. 

"Why are you crying? " she asked in confusion.

Rajat let her go, and looked away from her face. he didn't answer. his whole body was tense, yet it felt like he was on fire. 

Mrinalini asked again. She the softly touched his cheek with ger palm and turned his face to meet her, " What happened? Why are you upset? "

Rajat tried to avoid her eyes, they were like doe's, but couldn't as she held his face with both hands.

"I'm sorry Nini." he croaked out, his voice hoarse.

Mrinalini was very confused now, what was he talking about! 

"Why are u sorry? last time you saw me i was 11. it's normal if u do not recognize me at first glance." 

"Not for that, not for that. I abused you when you came to play with me, I'm so sorry. I felt horrible for years. i was a stupid bastard to use you that way, you were a little girl. I never thought you'll live here after what I o did to you. " Rajat couldn't think what to say next.

"Are you talking about our playtime? when I used to come to you and you used to, " Nini paused for a bit, then giggled and continued, her face amused, "Play with my boobies and tummy? "

Rajat nodded slowly. 

"Rajat da I loved it. I loved it when you touched me. I never thought you were bad, you were so loving. you taught me to read. You helped me study till you went abroad. in a way you are my hero. "

Rajat stared at the sweet girl in front of him. she thinks him as her hero, what he didn't deserve. A great burden had started to slide off of his heart. That was there since he was 19 , when he understood how crooked he was. He asked the girl, "Nini may I hug you once? Please?"

Mrinalini smiled, her smile was one of most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen. She nodded and threw her arms around his neck.

Crushing her breasts against his chest.

Rajat felt his prick vibrating in his wet boxers, it was pressed against Nini's plump pussy lips. he didn't say anything to her for it.

then after what seemed like hours he let her go. "How's Tapasi Masi?" he asked.

He saw Nini's face fell, "Ma passed away when I was 16. Then baba(father) went to jail for attacking some one in drunken rage.

I've been living alone in our quatre ever since. The estate has been paying for my expences. "

"Last week I sat my last exam for my final year in BSc. I returned home few hours ago." 

"How old are you again? " Rajat asked her. 

"I'm 21." Nini winked, then she leaned in closer and whispered, " I like that u like my body. will u dress me Rajat da? like I'll be your doll.. "

Rajat's cock pulsed in anticipation. it wasn't like he hadn't fucked. He had slept with lots of girls in past ten years. But very few of them made him feel like what he was feeling now. he picked up the smaller girl. then carried her to her quatre, by the lake.

When in the small house, he put Nini down. 

Nini let the towel fall off her body. she then stared to undress him. 

When he asked why was she doing so, she said that he was muddy all over on his back. and they both needed a shower from fresh water. 

Soon both were under running shower. Now under light in the bathroom he could see her, really. She's looked around 4'6". She'd D cups, way larger than her age. Not saggy at all. Water was streaming down her slightly plump belly and down her bald snatch. It was funny Rajat's raging erection was touching her boobs, almost. For once a dirty thought flashed through his mind, she'll look very sexy in teenager's clothes.

Rajat was rubbing the bits of plants from pond water off her body and Nini was just enjoying his hands on her soft body. His hands were calloused, strong, firm yet gentle. he could still recall their playtime from her child hood she loved being naked for Rajat da.

As Rajat started to wash her inner thighs Nini started to moan. Soon it became very difficult to keep Nini upright, as her leg often gave away from intense sexual stimuli. Some how Rajat managed to wrap her in a fresh towel and carried her to bed, with a massive hard on. the girl had unusually developed ass for her age. he slipped a finger in her pussy to find it to be very tight. Her asshole was another story. I was well used. it seemed Little Nini took couple of Dicks up her ass.

He laid down beside her. The girl in question was trembling slightly. he started ti run his hand all over her body..

The girl was passing out, again. Rajat slapped her face. Nini came around for a bit. 

She soon found Rajat looking into her eyes, his eyes lustfully dark, "What if I take you now Nini? you are so vulnerable!"

Nini's breath hitched in her throat, "Take me, I've been saving myself for you. please have me. No one touched me in my pussy it's only for you." She stopped to breath in, "You can throw me away if you don't like me, I won't complain, I will just weep away in a corner."

Nini looked up at Rajat with her large doe eyes, her lips were quivering. Rajat placed his palm on her bald snatch only to find it sloppy wet. He put two of his fingers in the slit.. as he pushed them inside, her core started to get tight around his fingers. he teased her softness making Nini shiver n whimper from lustful discomfort. 

He asked her, "You never let anyone in your pussy?"

Nini shook her head in no, "Never."

Rajat slapped her face, hard, "Then where is your Hymen bitch? " He seethed out the question.

he asked while pinching her clitoris roughly. Nini was shaking, she only could whimper few words, "Vibrator..... Dildo.. release..."

Rajat stared down in her eyes then entered her. Her pussy was really very tight, if it wasn't for her sloppy wetness he'd have very hard time just to get in. Soon he build up pace. and after few more thrust he hit her cervix. All of sudden he felt if he was getting blowjob. He tried to to pull back but couldn't. No matter how many time he tried he kept pulling Nini's smaller frame, it seemed as if his cock head was stuck in her love tunnel. As if her body wasn't letting him go.

So there was only one way, he had to cum in Nini's cunt. And then when his cock will get softer he'll be able to pull it out. He began to thrust into the smaller girls cunt harder than before. 

He'd barely Pumped 6th time into her when Nini squirted all over around Rajat's cock.

Rajat looked down at the girl,it looked as if the girl had started to melt away. He started to bang her harder. Nini was moaning very loudly.

Rajat got up of the bed, with the smaller girl still impaled on his cock. He grabbed her by her boobs and kept fucking her. She started to scream from pain and pleasure at the same time. Her eyes rolled up , she started to shake violently on his cock. He walked with her around the small room.

Soon the room was full with sound of flesh hitting flesh along with Nini's relentless moaning and screaming. Nini kept spraying her love juice every two minutes. As his legs started to hurt he returned to the bed again. 

Soon Rajat too was painting inner walls of her love tunnel with thick white cum. He came and as Nini's pussy walls squeezed him dry, he bit Nini's boob hard. Hard enough to leave marks. 

He didn’t pull out immediately. He stayed in her till she loosened her embrace around him.

"My Little Nini, I should have been here, fucking you every moment. I'm sorry I left you." He said, then kissed her passionately.

"Will you come with me? To where I live?" Rajat asked her hesitantly.

"You'll take me with you? You'll make me your fuckbuddy? Won't your girlfriend mind?" Mrinalini asked worryingly, "What will people say about us? You're the master of the estate I'm a servant's daughter. We're not allowed to mingle in public, I'm of lower caste."

"My god! What have I done! " Mrinalini exclaimed in horror, "I just seduced you to have sex with me! I broke rules! Our purpose is to serve, not to force our lord." 

Mrinalini started weeping.

Seeing this, Rajat tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. So at Last Rajat grabbed the smaller girl by her face and kissed her until she calmed down.

"I don't give shit about our caste. I don't give a damn about what people think about us. I want you to come and live with me. And see if we can be more than fuckbuddies." He kissed her again. "Besides there's no girlfriend waiting for me."

That night Rajat didn't return to his master bedchamber in mansion, he slept in servants quatre, with a warm, happy, naked bundle of joy sprawled over his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a pro author, I actually wrote this whole fic with one hand up my cunny 😉.. It was fun... If u don't like the plot I'll understand, if you like it please upvote this one. 
> 
> -With Love, Misti


End file.
